The Forgotten Memory & Unkown Story
by Snow Harvest the Crystal Pony
Summary: Their first meeting was unforgettable, for them and the rest of the Fairy People. But was it really their first? Or have they met before, and just don't know, or even remember? This is a story about the actual first meeting of a very young genius and a rookie officer.
1. Authors Note

**Hello Everyone!**

**I just want to say that I didn't exactly make an FF account to write fanfics, but to keep up with my favorite stories. I suck at writing and I'm really busy most of the time, so I can't really write fanfics. But just to show everyone I'm not some sort of stalker, I'm gonna put one up.**

**Its a short story(and most likely the only one I'll write) and I won't be able to update as often on it. And well who knows I might get an idea for another short story later on, but well who knows.**

**So about the story: I got the idea for it after reading an interview on Eoin Colfer (don't ask which or where cuz I honestly don't remember where or when I came across it). And in the interview Eoin mentioned writing something about Artemis and Holly being connected to each other before the first book happened. But since the series ended and he never wrote it, I started coming up with an idea for a story, and this was the result.**

**So I hope you guys like this first Part! And leave me your thoughts k, I really want to know! :)**


	2. Top Secret File

Haven City, LEP Police Plaza

It was a mostly pretty calm day in the Lower Elements for the LEP. A day with hardly any trouble, only with the occasional small crimes, but nothing that had all of the LEP on alert. Aboveground was actually free of fairy trouble, in fact, why wouldn't it be? It was late into the night, and although usually an ideal time for any fairy to travel topside; wether it was to enjoy the fresh unrecycled air, to complete the ritual, or to plain cause trouble, it wasn't the best time for anyone, human nor fairy, to be out on a night like this one. The actual only troublesome thing going on aboveground; was the big strong thunderstorm, that was said to have come early in the night and wouldn't end till early the next morning.

All rides to the surface were cancelled for today, not that there would even be a need to go topside. A human wouldn't even be out in a storm like this one unless it was absolutely necessary; and there was no fairy related trouble going on that required the fairies attention.

What are the odds? Just like that time. Were the thoughts of a certain LEP Commander; while slowly puffing his fungus cigar. It had been a month since the most famous crime in both the fairy and human world was committed. Since then there was not much for the Commander of the LEP to do. Most of his paperwork for the day was completed, most, and it was now time for a break, or rather, the Commander had simply been sidetracked by a secret file that he came across while looking through an extremely classified folder, whose whereabouts were only known by a few selective members of the fairy council, and of course himself, Commander Julius Root of the LEP.

Since it was rather a slow day, most of the officers were given a chance to either leave early or come in later, among these fairies was the centaur Foaly, he had been given the rest of the day off (first time in centuries actually), so there was really no one for him to yell at or have an argument with.

The files hadn't been touched since the time they were filed and were not really meant to be looked at again unless necessary, but the Commander (I guess you can say out of boredom) decided to just look through them. He was one of the few fairies that had permission to do so. So why not? Not like there was anything better to do, he thought. He had skimmed through most of the files in the folder. That is until he got to this certain one. Why did he stop to read this one through? What was so special about it?

Julius had actually realized that this file had some sort of connection with the Peoples recent dealing with the humans. But what exactly?

The name of the file was titled "Last Fairy Mind Wipe"

But it wasn't only the title that gave the Commander the desire to read this file, but the name of the fairy that was written further down the page.

"Amnesiac: Holly Short"

**Well anyone like it? Please review and let me know! Tell me your thoughts!(:**


	3. Let's see what she's got!

**Ok so I had a little trouble getting this posted or at least the right edited chapter posted but I finally got it. Chapter 3 will take me longer to post though so please be patient with me. Well anyway hope you like this (the right) chapter!:)**

Up to a certain time, mind wipes were allowed between the fairy folk, but only when the Council saw it necessary; eventually they decided to outlaw it thinking it was wrong to use such a power against their own people.

Julius was involved with the majority of the mind wipe cases, of course being Commander of the LEP. But this last one was different, it was more important to him in a way, because the one wiped was one of his own officers, one he personally chose to take on. This case was Holly Short's first encounter with a human face to face, and one where it almost cost her her job (not that that's surprising really). It was also her first aboveground mission (well not counting her initiation), but sadly she doesn't even know it happened.

But Julius Root does, and he remembered everything that happened on that mission. How could he not? What happened on that mission was something he never witnessed before in all his years of being in the LEP (you can even say it softened him a bit, but just a bit). He read through the information and full report, recalling every detail, as if he were reliving all the events that took place on the night of this special mission.

_It almost feels like it happened just recently_, he thought, _and the night was just like this one_.

Haven City, LEP Police Plaza: 12 years ago

Commander Root was angrily sorting through the files stacked on his desk. He was progressing through them at a slow pace, and he was not in a good mood. But then again when was he ever in a 'good' mood. Though his mood wasn't the way it was because of the paperwork he was doing, but because of a certain LEP technician's nonstop boasting. Foaly had come into Root's office, unannounced, in order to remind Julius about having some of the LEP officers test out his new inventions and gadgets on today's mission. Root had sat there for almost 45 minutes listening to the centaur's constant bragging about how good his gadgets were and how exceptionally brilliant he was. Root was just about to finish sorting, when he finally had enough.

"Foaly are you going to shut your yap or am I going to have to do it for you", he said as he looked up at the centaur, who was busy talking about how his amazing mind had come up with the gadget he was fiddling with at the moment, "I couldn't care less about how smart you are or how good your little toys are!". Foaly was almost surprised at the Commander's sudden outburst, well he wouldn't call it sudden really, he knew Julius to well, and pretty much expected this reaction from him.

"Jeez Julius, you don't have to lose what little cool you have left, and these.." said Foaly pointing to his inventions " you know are not toys, why do you always have to rain on my parade?".

"Why do you always have to be such a self-righteous pain in the ass?!", Root shot back "And I told you a thousand times, don't call me Julius!". And with that he went back to focusing on his paperwork.

Foaly pouted "Well you don't have to be so mean about it" he said before he went back to fiddling with his gadget again.

Root ignored that last comment the centaur made. He had finally finished with his papers and seemed satisfied with his decision.

"All set then", he said sounding very content. Foaly brought his attention back to the Commander, "Finally decided who's going to test out my new inventions?" he asked a little curious.

Root didn't bother to answer the question, instead he laid out the six files he chose over his desk. Each paper had the information and a picture of some the new officers to the LEP Reconnaissance Squad.

Foaly clopped over to the desk to examine the 'chosen candidates', he skimmed through the names and pictures of the rookie officers.

The last file he saw caught his attention, "Hey, isn't that the-" he started but was interrupted by Julius, "Yes yes yes it is" the Commander quickly finished.

The centaur looked at him with curiosity, "So you're gonna go with-"

"Yes I am" said the Commander sounding a little perturbed.

Foaly thought for a few seconds, "Hm are you sure this mis-"

"Yes Foaly! Yes! I am one hundred percent sure of my decision and I won't change my mind! If you don't like it then tough!", the Commander lost his patience, again, surprise surprise.

"Okay fine fine, calm down I was just wondering!"

"Well I don't have to give you any explanations!" retorted Julius as he got a big fungus cigar and started smoking it. The centaur rolled his eyes, _so easy to anger, typical Julius_ he thought.

As he puffed out the smoke, Root spoke "Don't question my decisions pony boy" he said as he looked at Foaly.

"I wasn't alright! Don't get so testy, I was merely just-"

"Look," said the Commander with a more serious than angry face. "She is the first female officer in recon, and she practically proved herself rather worthy for the position during her initiation, but just because she's a girl doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on her" Root said as he stood up from his chair, "This isn't the place for that. Captain Holly Short knows it too. I will personally be keeping a very close watch on her, and I will be tough on her, because I can tell she has potential to be one of the best. And if she wants to be one of the best, then she must be tough and do everything I say!".

The Commander finished with that, and gathered his files together. Foaly looked at the Commander with a somewhat surprised face, Root rarely talked like that about his officers. Not that he didn't really care, he just never really showed it.

Foaly spoke "Well if you think so, then lets see what she can do". _This'll be really interesting _he thought. Root headed toward his office door with the papers in his hand "Well in about 30 minutes, we will" he said as he opened the door and walked out. A few steps behind, Foaly followed him out.

**Well how'd ya like it? Were they in character? Please Review and give me feedback:)**


End file.
